


Your Secret Santa

by MonkeyGirl18



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anime, F/M, Hetalia, Russia, santa, secret, your
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyGirl18/pseuds/MonkeyGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, title is a dead giveaway but there's still no reason to not read it. Putting what I did in the title lets you know what the pairing is.</p><p>You are constantly getting in trouble in school for not paying attention and generally not doing good in your classes. Then you start getting these presents from someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　“I can’t wait until Christmas break starts in a couple of weeks. I just need to get a break from this place,” you said, sighing and closing your locker door with your next class’s textbook and binder. You were ready to go home and plop onto your bed to go to sleep for a long time. You were heading onto your math class, which you hated so much but, you know, you have to go to class to pass it.  
　　You sat in your regular seat at the back of the room and rested your head on your hand, listening to your math teacher talk about math stuff you could care less about. You should be taking notes, but you thought that you didn’t want to waste your energy writing notes down that you would never study from in your life.  
　　You started to fall asleep, but when you closed your eyes, your teacher noticed and came over and slammed a book on your desk, making you jump up and causing everybody to laugh at you, embarrassing you. “Miss, you better stay up or else,”: the teacher said, like that phrase ‘or else’ is very effective for you. You’ve had your fair share of teachers telling you that because you didn’t want to pay any attention in class. “Actually, as a matter of fact, I am going to order you to go to study hall for the rest of the semester.”  
　　You slammed your head on your desk, thinking that things can’t get any worse from there. You thought that maybe when it comes around to study hall time, you can just skip out on it. “Oh, and one last thing,. If you skip study hall, you get detention,” the teacher said, a smirk on her face as if she just won a battle, which she basically did, but all that did was make her look like a jerk. You groaned as you slid further down into your chair, trying to hide from the rest of the class who was laughing still. They sure like seeing a peer get in trouble.  
　　It seemed like eternity when the bell rang, but you jumped up and tried to get out of the room as fast as you can. But you had to stop when the teacher called for you and when you walked over there, groaning some more, she didn’t say anything until everyone else had left and closed the door so that nobody comes in, knowing that she was busy talking to a student in trouble. “Now, Miss (L/N), it’s important that you pay attention in class. Currently your grade is very low and you need to bring up your grade.”  
　　“Yeah, yeah, I know. You basically just said that during class in front of everyone,” you said, just wanting to leave.  
　　“I’m going to call your parents explaining your situation to them. If I were you, I’d go to the study hall and actually make an attempt to pass this class. I’m letting you off easy. Next time I won’t be so easy on you.”  
　　“Okay, okay,” you said, storming out of the room for your locker.  
　　When you got to your locker, you unlocked it and you saw something inside. You were curious because you didn’t put it in there, in fact, it was wrapped up like a present. You wondered who it was from and how they managed to open your locker. You read the tag and all it said was “From Your Secret Santa.”


	2. Chapter 2

　　You took the present and you ripped it open and opened the now unwrapped box to find a little sunflower pin on the inside. You were confused, happy that someone just randomly gave you a present, but confused. You didn’t sign up for any Secret Santa event and you never get a Secret Santa if you’re not signed up. Unless, they changed the rules and can be anybody’s Secret Santa and the only way for you to be one is to sign up for it. Whatever the case, you put the pin in your pocket and took the trash out of your locker and threw it away in the next trashcan you see, heading for your next class, Art.  
　　As you entered the room, you sat in your usual spot which is next to a window in one of the outside-middle tables. You enjoyed the class and being next to the window gives you more things to draw when any of the free-draw days came about. This day wasn’t necessarily one of them, this day you were to draw something, anything, Christmasy, and since the town was all decorated with Christmas decorations, you decided to pick whatever object out and drew it, putting all your effort into it.  
　　You continued drawing until the bell rang and you put the paper carefully into a folder, making sure you don’t crinkle it or fold it in any way. You headed back on to your locker and put your items in there and started to head on home because Art was the last class of the day. You’re mind went back onto the sunflower pin and started thinking who would give this to you. You thought maybe it’s actually for someone else and they just put it in the wrong locker. But who would it be for anyways? It didn’t have any names on it, no name for the receiver and no name for the sender. The only way you could figure it out was to figure out who sent it to you.  
　　You started thinking about who in your school likes sunflowers, more like what guys in your school likes sunflowers but you were stumped. You didn’t know anyone who did. You didn’t really talk to anyone because you were so shy and so you never even told anybody your locker combination and the only way they’d know it is if they followed you everyday and watch you open your locker, which is creepy. But you thought that you’d wait until the next day to see if you get any other surprise that would give you more of a hint as to who is sending you things, so you threw the thought aside and waited for the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be short. There is going to hopefully going to be 10 chapters, but I want at least 5. I hope you understand this. It's only a seasonal, Christmas fanfic and I'm working on a longer story as well.


End file.
